


A Sonnet And A Reply

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, M/M, Owl Messages, Poetry, References to Oral Sex, References to Sexual Inexperience, Sonnets, Valentine's Day Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A sonnet, penned by one Draco Malfoy for his one true love, Harry Potter.And, of course, the reply.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	A Sonnet And A Reply

**Author's Note:**

> There were written for the Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge, February 2020. The prompt was _You Came._ Thank you so much to the Moderators for their lovely prompt and their endless hard work.

**Draco watched his owl swoop off into the darkness, carrying his message of hope:**

Now, Potter: a warning: if I hear you laugh,  
at this poem that I’m trying to write.  
You’d be such a prat; the worst kind of riff-raff.  
And curse you? Well. I think I just might.  
I have to be honest, Harry. Girls aren't my preference,  
and I’ve fancied other boys since age eleven.  
I’m quite adept at giving blow-jobs, (just, you know, for reference.)  
But there is one wizard whom I think is heaven.  
Yes, of course I mean you, Potter. Please, don’t be idiotic!  
I promise my feelings won’t diminish.  
Your eyes are the green of the freshest of toads and your hair? That, I confess, is chaotic.  
This Valentine’s night, I have but just one wish. 

A single night alongside you would be such perfect bliss.  
(And Harry? Father wouldn’t have to hear about any of this.)

*********

Merlin, Draco. Do you know me at all?  
Because I’d never take the piss.  
That poem you wrote? It made me feel ten feet tall,  
so you can swap up that curse for a kiss.  
Now, I'll admit- before we start- that I’m not very clever  
about what boys do with each other in bed.  
But maybe, Draco, if we worked it out together,  
we’ll both have a great time ahead.  
You came into my life, bright like a Lumos. You made the world glow,  
and nothing about our relationship feels pretend.  
You asked me for one night, Malfoy, but I’m going to say no.  
‘Cause I’d prefer it if you were my boyfriend. 

So owl me your answer, Draco, on this Valentine’s night.  
Sweep me off my feet on your broomstick and into the moonlit air we’ll take flight. 

**Harry smiled, watching Draco’s owl fly back to the Manor. It wouldn’t be long until he got his answer.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
